


A Mermaids First

by SubmissiveErotica



Series: Ocean Kingdom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Inflation, Ocean Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveErotica/pseuds/SubmissiveErotica
Summary: Young Naida has come of age and now must serve her king intimately.





	A Mermaids First

The ocean kingdom has its own rules for things that can seem quite barbaric to land people. One such rule is that all young mermaids must have their first time with the King and they must have their first born be fathered by the king. This was created so as to help improve their genetic diversity and allow the King to gain new wives easier.

The day had come, young Naida had to pack up her things and move into the King's castle. She did not know how long she would live there, the shortest she had ever heard of a maiden staying there was about 10 months. Grabbing all her things, it fit into a single suitcase to her surprise, she swam out of the house to meet the Kings guards who were waiting for her. The two of them swam on either side of her as they headed towards the castle.

Once at the castle, the mer-handmaidens led Naida to her new room, allowed her to drop off her things, and immediately led her to the King's chambers. “The King is eagerly awaiting your arrival, miss. You are the youngest maiden that he will have the pleasure to impregnate.” She blushed at the thought of finally meeting the king and that he was looking forward to her visit.

Naida knocks on the door and fiddles with her hair waiting for some indication of what to do. She looks down to examine herself, hoping the king will approve of how she looks. She places her hands over her new shell bra to size them up, she figures they are probably the size of large grapefruits. The bellow of the Kings voice vibrates through the water, “Come in!” She slowly opens the door, and nervously swims through, closing the door behind her.

He appears to be twice her size and with his royal garb removed she realizes how muscular he is. Fear begins to flow into her brain as the thoughts of what may happen become overwhelming. He motions to her to come to his bed and she sits down softly, her tail relaxes under her. “Don’t be worried Naida, I’ll be gentle.” He grabs her shoulders, kisses her forehead and quickly removes her shell bra, releasing her breasts. Her face floods red and as she turns her head, she notices something pink working its way out of a slit in the King’s tail.

She eases her way over and lays on her stomach on the bed. The King swims over and strokes his growing cock, he rests his tail on hers and his cock rests against her ass. He places his hands on hers and whispers in her ear, “Just relax little one.” He presses the head of his cock against her virgin slit and slowly eases it inside her. Naida whimpers and holds onto the Kings' hands tightly as his cock slides into her more and more. Hints of pain radiate from her as he eases inside her, every inch that enters she is surprised to feel another inch come in right behind it.

The King moans as the entirety of his cock eventually rest inside her, he pauses for a moment to allow Naida to get used to something so large inside her. After a few moments, she relaxes completely and he begins to slowly ease himself in and out of her petite body. Naida can feel the entirety of his member inside her, in a place that she hadn’t even explored herself. His speed begins to increase and both begin to moan louder, the King practically growls as he removes his hands from hers and moves them to her hips. As he thrusts in and out of her she tries to relax, every time her insides tense up, pain fills her. The thrusting pushes the water around them and her hair flows with the artificially created current. He holds her tightly and growls out, ramming his cock into her harder. She whimpers and moans uncontrollably, Naida’s insides begin to tingle and heat radiates from the King’s member.

He leans down to her ear and growls as he increases his speed and intensity his body beginning to shake. “It’s okay little one, relax, and let your body do what feels natural.” He thrusts through his shaking, the artificial current around them becomes more aggressive. A moment after his grip tightens and Naida can feel something warm starting to fill her insides with intense pressure. She moans out and whimpers, her body begins to convulse and the King holds her up and in place, still filling her insides. Naida looks down at her belly and notices that it has started to swell. Her eyes widen as she can feel her belly swell and her slit begins to tingle, soon becoming too much.

The King removes himself from her and eases her down on the bed, a small stream of cum trickles out of her small slit. She tries to breathe deeply to slow her racing heart, the King wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. “Are you okay little one?” He smiles and runs his hands across her body. She nods and curls up into the sheets. The King gets off the bed and turns to Naida, “I’ll leave you here to rest, one of the mer-handmaids will come and get you in a little bit.” He swims out of the room leaving her to lay in his massive bed and think about what had just happened and if it was enough to impregnate her.


End file.
